Death and you AudioLog
Transcript (Spoken by JR) JR here with a special broadcast entitled, "death and you." And no, I don't mean that guy with a skateboard, cool as he is. What I mean is, in this shitty game, you're going to die. You, personally. And probably everybody you know. If you're Wasted this far, you probably already are aware of this but I don't wanna make assumptions here; this is too important of a topic. So, I'm going to go over the various ways you and your friends can come back to life. Yep, turns out death is impermanent--or, it doesn't have to be, it definitely can be. Um, number one, okay: there are two copies of every player. Now some sessions don't have this; it's generally because you get stabbed or something, usually by Jack, before you enter. But, there are two copies of everybody. Yes! This is existential because is that other you really you? Like, if you die and--and they get up and start walking around is that you? That's an entirely different topic, maybe a Heart player could answer that. Uhh, as a Mind player my answer is no! Hahaha. That's--that's not you, that's a very--I mean that's--that's basically your twin, you should care about them, y'know, like you would a sibling. It's important for them to live but they're not you. So, number one tip for dealing with death: don't do it. Just don't. If someone offers you infinite power in exchange for dying only do that if you die anyway, y'know? That's what god-tiering is. Which brings us to god-tiering. Um, so god-tiering is--there are two paths: either you die on a specific bed, okay, or your dreamself dies on a specific--there's this, like, beddy crypty thingie in the centre of your respective moon. Usually their either gold or purple depending on each moon you're on but I've seen a few other moons: green, grey, just weird shit. Point is, either you or your other self have to die on de--I think, and I've seen some sessions where this works and some where it doesn't, so sometimes you can die on your dreamselves' crypt. Um, generally this is going to happen when there is no dream you, they're already dead--which is another thing there needs to be... if you're the one on the crypt, on the bed, you'll merge with your dreamself. In which case there's not going to be two of you anymore, you'll be one thing. Um, this is called god-tiering. The system has very specific mechanisms for deciding whether you're allowed to do that or not, 'cause it turns out not everybody is trusted with infinite cosmic power. Um, I'm god-tier so, y'know, take everything I say with a grain of salt because I'm not in my original body. Not my original mind. What even is continuity of self? Um, okay, I'm getting distracted with Mind shit. The point is there are alternate paths even if you're not able to god-tier. So, for one, if you have a high enough level Life player around they probably can heal you. Not a guarantee; some of them do more shit with ghosts or blowing shit up, to be honest. But if you're going to have a healer it's generally going to be a Life player. Um, Hope--Hope is a good source of healing. Uh, Hope players can sometimes just believe really strongly that you didn't die in the first place, so that's useful. Um, also, as long as your other self is alive, if somebody who counts as royalty kisses you, you come back to life. Or, again, not you-you but the alt-you--the dream-you, basically. Okay, I'm sure you know about dreamselves by now but if you don't: when you go to sleep at some point in the game, you will wake up on your moon. Which means you're never actually asleep; you have a continuity of consciousness across two bodies. Your dreamself is a little bit more, well, dreamy. It'll be more easily confused, things like that. The main thing is that your dreamself is going to just do moon shit. So if you--like, the real you, the physical you, the one that was on your home planet--if they die, if you die, and you get kissed your consciousness is maintained in your dreamself. Otherwise your dreamself just kinda dies in their sleep. That's--that's a thing. Um, there's a few big bads that can bring you back to life--usually for their own nefarious purposes so wouldn't recommend that one. Um, there's a few glitches that bring you back to life. Uh, there's a few things Wastes generally can do and I don't recommend them because, god, I have not seen true horror till I saw a Life player go Wasted. Not even gonna (???). Think that's about it. Stay alive, stay safe--please no rogue suicides. It's not worth being a god. Especially since it might not work. Be safe. Category:AudioLog